1. Field of Invention
A combined and laminated padded cushioning device, adapted for use as a mattress, chair cushion or wheelchair pad, includes layers of varied densities of padding, each layer of padding having cut-out portions, depending on the therapeutic requirements of a user, the cut-out portions either being hollow voids or being filled with encapsulated gel cushions to provide additional support for affected areas on the user, again depending on the therapeutic needs of the user. The multiple padding layers are bonded together through a fabric mesh for secure bonding and strength of adhesion, and one or more removable fabric covers are applied to the cushioning device to be periodically washed and to protect the foam from wear or soiling.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to chair cushions which include layered sections, cut-out sections or voids filled with gel packages.
In U.S Pat. No. 6,230,351 to Kohnle, a two layered cushion, having the first layer with a plurality of transverse regions, with a first region of the same density as a second layer, is disclosed to remediate decubitus ulcers and skin breakdown by increasing the surface contact of the cushion with the skin. A wedge shaped wheelchair cushion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,578 to Davis, having a plurality of gel-filled canister shaped inserts in the cushion, diminishing in density from front to back of the cushion.
A pillow having an inner core, an intermediate layer and a surface layer, the inner core formed by three different material of varied densities, the intermediate layer also having three different material of different density, the inner core, intermediate layer and surface layers all having a corrugated outer surfaces, and smooth inner surfaces, arranged to form a pillow, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,884 to Liu. A mattress pad comprising a plurality of connected square gel pads is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,395 to Serda. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,181 to Rose, a folding wheelchair seat cushion is disclosed having at least three layers of different densities of foam, with the upper layer of foam having a plurality of geometrically arranged protrusions and valleys, each layer decreasing in density from top to bottom.
Sacks filled with bouncing putty under a layer of cushion material within a fabric seat cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,511 to Brooks. In U.S. Pat. No 2,659,418 to Berman, a cushion having a plurality of non-cylindrical cavities having annular integral protuberances is claimed, also having a cellular web interspersed with non-cylindrical cavities.
The present cushion device utilizes laminated layered foam, cut-out portions, a fabric matrix between each laminated layer of foam, an inner fabric cover, an intermediate fabric cover, and a washable outer fabric cover, the intermediate fabric cover and outer fabric cover including upper and lower flaps which fold into the cut-out portions and connect to each other by removable attachment means. Removable gel packets, conforming is size and shape to the cut-out portions may be installed within the cut-out portions to provide secondary support to the cushion.
An improved seat cushion and mattress device provides improved stable support to a user by using a multiple covered three layers of a foam cushioning material, including an upper layer and a lower layer of a lower density cushioning material surrounding a higher density intermediate layer of cushioning material, with at least one cut-out portion through one or more of the three layers of foam, adapted to provided an absence of support to a specific area of the user undergoing therapy or in need of support in areas without support in other areas. A portion of the improvement lies in the inclusion of a fabric matrix between each layer of cushioning material to provide radial strength to the adhesion between the foam layers attached together by an adhesive cement. Another portion of the improvement lies in providing three layers of surrounding fabric cover including an inner fabric cover overlying the attached layers of foam with openings to the cut-out portions in the layers of foam, an intermediate cover having upper and lower attachable first flaps adapted to the cut-out portions of the foam attached by a first removable attaching means and an outer washable fabric cover having upper and lower attachable second flaps adapted to the cut-out portions of the foam attached by a second removable attaching means. Removable gel packs may be inserted in the cutout portions of the foam for additional support.
It is the objective of the cushion device to provide this multiple layered foam cushion in a manner adapted to the therapeutic needs of a person confined to a seated or prone lying position to alleviate stress to certain areas of the body in contact with the cushion device by the inclusion of either air filled or gel filled voids in the multiple layered cushion.
A secondary objective of the invention which improves prior seat cushions and mattresses made from different layers of foam, is to include a fabric matrix in the bonding of the fabric layers by an adhesive cement to provide radial stability to the bonded layers of foam.
A third objective of the improved seat cushion or mattress is the inclusion of three layers of fabric cover to prevent soiling, staining or other damage to the layers of foam cushion, and also to provide support to the cut-out portions in the cushioning material.